justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JD4SURVIVOR/JD Wiki Big Brother
Welcome to BigBrotherJD! *applause* Contestants bunny.jpg|Bunnylove14 dc.jpg|DC Hooke jd30.jpg|JustDancer30 kian.jpg|KianJustDanceLover16 flynn.jpg|FlynnGeek mikey.jpg|MikeyRocks33 jd123456.jpg|JD123456 bbr.jpg|BigBadRomance mm11.jpg|Minifigureman11 as11.jpg|AnimationStuff11 day.jpg|Cavmaster1128 25323565.png.jpg|Youngkilled22 Track Record https://docs.google.com/document/d/1i5f7SdQQWvcTs8ZQIzCl7UZbB4ru8vVV-5Ft5mwr2jE/edit?usp=sharing Rules We will have a head of household competition to determine the two nominees for eviction. The winner of this challenge will send their nominations to my email: loujam02@gmail.com. However, the head of household, the eviction nominees and 3 random house guests will face off in a power of veto competition. If one of the nominated houseguests wins the veto, they must tell me if they will use it on themselves, or the other nominee. Also send that to my email. Everything will work by email in this game. I hope you don't mind. If you actually need to use wiki chat, tell me and I'll work things out. Anyway, if the HoH wins the veto, or one of the random houseguests, they will either tell me if they want to use the veto. If yes, then email me. If no, nominations will stay the same. Everybody but the nominees and HoH will tell me who they want to evict. Whichever nominee has the most votes will be evicted. The jury will work the same like from SurvivorJD. There will be a 7 person jury and final 2 :D If you do not contribute for votes 2 times in a row, you will walk from the game. Intro and Head of Household 1 Welcome houseguests to BigBrotherJD. You may now get yourselves unpacked and you can get to know eachother. . . . . . . . . Attention houseguests! It is time for our first HoH competition. Today we will be playing a Just Dance and Big BrotherQuiz. You can not cheat. You must use your knowledge. :P Here is the quiz: https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1GEJRczfAQLsqjsNv4hMIYwGG3gPrzvXiFheCiPRKPK0/viewform?usp=send_form You have 24 hours. Good luck! HoH Results Results: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1d20w5wcA2MmWUdRi1h_GSzPB2iYDEr2-48CROR4HEiQ/edit?usp=sharing Attention Houseguests. The Results are in! The new HoH is . . . . . wait... It's a tie between Bunnylove14 and Minifigureman11! So, you might be thinking who won. But in a tiebreaker, you will always play a game called... Flappy Bird. Here is the link: http://flappybird.io/ You're only aloud to attempt the game 5 times. The person with the highest score will be our new HoH and will get to send me their nominees. Good luck! Send a screenshot in the comments! :D Tiebreaker Results The score was 13-12. Our new head of household is... Minifigureman11! Congratulations! Please email me the people you would like to nominate and I will post them here! Nomination Ceremony #1 Before anything, the text will be in the form of text like Minifigureman11 is saying it. :P "Hello and welcome to the nomination ceremony. I will now say my nominations. The first houseguest I've nominated is... AnimationStuff11's photo pops up on the screen. "The second houseguest I've nominated is... FlynnGeek's photo pops up on the screen. "This means I've nominated you AnimationStuff11, and you FlynnGeek. With that, this nomination ceremony is ajourned." Me now :P: Attention houseguests! Welcome to our weekly twist. This week... we are going to skip the veto competition. This won't always be present but you may now start sending me your votes. Minifigureman11, as head of household, you are not aloud to vote. Neither are the two nominees. You have 48 hours to send me your votes. Good luck to both houseguests. Eviction Results Attention houseguests. It is Eviction day. However, JD123456 is not here. The eviction is cancelled today since he decided to walk from the game. No eviction wll be present. Both nominees are now safe. Thank you houseguests and prepare for your head of household challenge later. HoH Challenge #2 Good afternoon houseguests, it is time for your second HoH challenge. Today you will be playing Black Widow on JD2015. You can only do it once and you have to take a picture of your score, and post it in the comments. The person with the highest score wins. Good luck houseguests. Category:Blog posts